


Homecoming

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [46]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Rafe is returned to Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Reunion

The day she lost Rafe had been heartbreaking, but she had kept moving. He would have wanted her to do so, and there was their child to think of. He wouldn't have wanted her to stop, to falter, and she did not believe him dead, so she did not mourn him, just the empty space in her bed where he should have lain.

The day he was returned to her, Amy had so many to thank for it, and she forgot them all. Her cousin's healers were sharp enough to set him into the motion of recovery, and she spends some time thanking those involved before the aforementioned healer lets her in to see him.

The first thing he says to her sets all her worries aside.

“Kia-thamaa. You're safe.”


End file.
